Confusions
by BookyWorm15
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and both of their parents go to an island for spring break. Percy is constantly reminded of Calypso, so he goes to visit the Gods when they return to New York. He asks for Calypso to be free, so they send him to Ogygia. Aphrodite, however, complicates things and adds an unexpected passenger to go with Percy. Rated T for swearing. Percabeth.
1. Snobby Princess and Grey Eyes

**AN~ Hello! This is my first fic written based off my own plot, so I really hope you like it! I know that they might seem OOC, but this is my fic, so the characters will act how it fits from my perspective. If it really bothers you, I always welcome a Beta reader who can help me :)**

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own Percy Jackson. ~CRY:'(**

**PPOV**

I've made it up to March at Goode High School without any attacks. No, seriously. I'm captain of the swim team too – huge shock there. According to Flynn, my best friend, being the captain of a sport and having the 'looks' – mine, he says every girl drools over – is a free ticket straight to popularity. It's not that I don't notice the girls who flirt with me – believe me, they make it as obvious as possible. I just don't see any girls like that anymore. I've said I have a girlfriend, but I haven't said much. They don't even know her name. That's why nobody believes me. In their mind, she'd have to be a model since they're way too hot for any ordinary girl to compete with them. Even my best friend Emma has flirted with me, though I pretended I didn't notice because then things would get awkward between us. Flynn, Emma with two of her friends, Tristen, a friend form the swim team, and I were in the cafeteria when _she _walked by.

**Flynn POV**

I sat down with Percy and Emma, my two best friends. Sometimes I couldn't believe me, Flynn the huge nerd, could have such cool friends. I'm best friends with one of the hottest girls in school and the captain of the swim team, the guy every girl chases after even though he says he has a girlfriend. Percy's mysterious girlfriend. The beautiful, blonde goddess from San Francisco. All we ever got. Nobody's ever heard of her or seen Percy with her, so I can't blame people for not believing him. I've even seen Emma flirt with him once, and it killed me. I have the biggest crush ever on Emma. You could even say I love her. She has dark brown hair that comes down to her waist, pale skin, pale pink lips and electric blue eyes. "Ugh," I muttered as Desana walked up to us. Then, when she sat down, I looked in disbelief as he _smiled _when she was seated. Oh, he was smiling at Emma, and she smiled back knowingly. Was something going on that I didn't know about? Percy told me everything and I the same to him. So why couldn't I tell why they were so smug? Desana scooted closer to Percy and I wanted to hurl. She was the kind of girl everybody hated because she looked so perfect, though she was a classic cake face and because she was a snobby princess. I still can't figure out why she is so popular.

"So, Percy," Desana started, "Do you wanna go out, maybe catch a movie Saturday?" While she was talking, she's been walking her index and middle finger up Percy's arm. I could feel the eyes of the whole cafeteria boring into my back, since I was covering the view for most people on the left.

"Sorry Desana," Percy said, shrugging out from under Desana. "I have a girlfriend – as you know – and I wouldn't be able to come even if I didn't. I already have plans." You could feel the anger radiating off of Desana as she stonily replied "I see. Well, maybe another time." Then she stormed out of the cafeteria.

**PPOV:**

I hadn't been lying when I said I had plans. Emma and I were going to go see 'The Avengers.' (**AN**~**I LOVE MARVEL****!** **3**) Tristen was supposed to come along, but he said something came up – Tristen said it was family problems, and we didn't press any further. I could understand family problems. Having a father who is one god of the Big Three can come with a lot of problems.

I really hated Desana. Not to be mean, but she is _very _rude, snobby and she thinks she's the sexiest thing that ever walked on this planet. Desana said that's what her ex told her. Emma and Flynn had been with me when she said that, and when she left, Emma barfed. We'd been at the beach and she went in the water right after eating though I'd told her not to. When it comes to water and the sea, you should trust me. I am the son of Poseidon, after all. When I picked her up and dragged her out of the water to make her wait, it probably didn't help. I winced as I remembered that day, but Annabeth and I had put that behind us.

Anyways, all of that was why Emma actually barfed, but acting like the smarty pants she is, Emma said it was because of her disgust. She reminds me a lot of Annabeth because she always knows everything there is to know about anything. I'm not saying I like her more than anything as a friend, though – she's my _best _friend. Emma's just a brainiac like Annabeth. One day, I almost called her Wise Girl, my nickname for Annabeth.

I knew that Flynn had a **HUGE **crush on her, though he won't admit it. I could see how it had hurt him when Emma had flirted with me. She hadn't known me very well back then but she'd confronted me later on about it. Emma said she hadn't been thinking straight. She'd broken up with her boyfriend the day before and, when she saw him making out with Desana. That was also the ex that had told her she was the sexiest thing to ever walk on the planet. Flynn and I had kicked some butt that day. Seeing somebody so heartbroken … I can't describe the anger I had felt towards that asshole. It took everything I had to not take riptide out. Even if I had, Mark – Emma's ex – would've thought it was a gun or some other more modern weapon.

I just got up to get Flynn an apple he'd asked for, when I saw her. OH MY GODS. What is she doing here? That was the last thing I thought before I ran to her screaming. I stared at nothing but her intense grey eyes, looking as though they were thinking a million things at once.

**AN~ And, cut scene! I've always wanted to say that, though I didn't actually **_**say **_**it. It'll have to do for now, though. What did you think? Please R&R! I want to know what you thought, whether you totally loved it or will leave constructive criticism. (I don't go well with flames) The next chapter will be waiting to be posted as soon as I get at least 4 or 5 reviews. I want to know- do you read these ANs? If you do, add a XD in your review. I promise you, it's gonna get there slowly, but the big moment when Percy comes to Ogygia will come. If you feel the impulse to stop reading, sorry but I don't like to rush everything right in the beginning, so it'll all come slowly. **

**Question of the Day (QotD): You, one of your favourite tops, Leonardo DiCaprio and a golden retriever (the dog) are stuck on an island alone. What happens next? The most creative answer wins! Even if there's already chapter 2 and a winner, I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!**


	2. Meet My Girlfriend

**AN~First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed: oceanlover91, ImTheMostAwesomePerson, 3 guests, xLittle Nightshade and AlisonK! :)) I'm really glad you liked the first chapter! **

**Also, thanks to for faving my fic after only the first chapter :)) Plus, to anyone who followed it. **

**Now to reply to a few reviews:**

**SmurfButt #1(that's what I'll call the guests – don't worry, I'm not trying to insult you): Thanks for pointing out my mistake – it was supposed to say **_**kicked **_**some butt. Not licked. There was no licking of any butts. :S ew.**

**XD: Only Smurfbutt#3 and xLittle Nightshade (so far) **

**WINNER OF QotD: ImTheMostAwesomePerson! Yours made me laugh like crazy. XP Yours because it was the most creative! :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I couldn't find the book I'd written it in otherwise I would've put it up yesterday, but it's here now! Again, I'll hide it here – if you actually read the ANs, put a XD face in your review. I would like to thank those who take their time to write a review, no matter how long or short it is. They're what keep me writing! Well, on with the story now! **

**Aaaaand, ACTION!**

**Chapter 2: Emma POV**

Percy, Flynn and I were walking to the cafeteria when I saw _her _again. Who is she? Before school, while I'd been waiting for the bell to ring, Allison told me that the girl came here looking for somebody. She had curly golden blonde hair, long tanned legs toned to perfection and intense grey eyes. Allison and I had decided to refer to her as 'Owl' because she was wearing a gray, off-the-shoulder top with an owl on it, owl earrings, an owl necklace and denim short-shorts.

Owl had been walking around school all day, and no teacher had caught her. I was sure she didn't even go to school her! Even if she was new here, I'm sure I would've seen her in at least one of my classes. The guys were too busy trying to flirt with her and the girls were too busy glaring at Owl to do anything. Allison had confronted her and Owl said she was looking for her boyfriend. Some crazy, overprotective girlfriend. And here she was again, in the cafeteria. Buying food. Seriously, nobody cared enough to do anything? I turned to Flynn and Percy to ask about Owl, but just got up then, to get Flynn an apple. Yeah, even though he's athletic and fit, Flynn is super lazy. Well, I'll wait until he gets back.

As Percy was getting up, he saw Owl. Then, he did what I least expected him to do. Percy ran to her screaming. "**ANNABETH!**" Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him. Percy didn't get far. _Annabeth _was at his side as soon as he'd said – more like yelled – her name. He twirled her around in his arms and kissed her so passionately I couldn't watch without feeling I was ruining the moment. As I looked around the cafeteria, I saw the grief stricken faces of every girl here. Their hopes of ever getting with Percy washed away as Percy kissed her, then said "I missed you, Wise Girl." and Annabeth responded "Me too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy pulled her back for another kiss. When they finally broke apart, Percy blushed as he just realized the whole cafeteria was staring at him and his girlfriend. He cleared his throat and turned to our table.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy said, a bit nervous.

Seriously – Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain? They must have a really long history to have such weird nicknames for each other.

I was the first one to speak. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, Annabeth. I'm Emma, one of Percy's best friends."

Annabeth reached out to shake my hand and coldly replied "Nice to meet you too." I looked over at Percy and saw that he was frowning but had a puzzled yet amused expression on his face. Once we were done with the introductions, I scooted over for Percy to sit where he'd been sitting before. There was one seat on either side of the table, so Annabeth sat across form Percy and beside Flynn. I felt a pang of jealousy as she sat so close to him. To be honest, I had a crush on Flynn. No, I loved him. He was athletic, sweet, funny and really cute. Before Flynn, I'd had a crush on Tristen, but he had a girlfriend named Ivy. (**AN~see what I did there, Kissed By An Angel readers?**) Flynn had golden blonde hair, pale skin like me and green eyes. Oh gosh, his eyes. Tropical green and always shining bright as he laughed, which is all the time. For those rare moments he wasn't laughing, he had a big smile on his beautiful, perfect face. One day, as I was staring at him, Flynn turned around and in his always shining eyes, I saw great sorrow, hidden deep behind the carefree, always laughing and joking cover. I stared into his eyes, and he into mine. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but I know what I saw in Flynn's. I did ask Flynn if anything was wrong, but he just laughed it off as I'd expected him to. That was his cover for all of is sadness, whatever it was caused by.

As I was eating my lunch, Annabeth kept on throwing daggers my way. What is her problem? I do _not_ have a crush on Percy! If anybody should be glaring, it should be me! Annabeth's arm brushed against his every time she moved it. She caught me staring and her eyes immediately softened. She looked at me then nodded at Flynn as if to ask if I liked him. I nodded my head in reply.

"Um, Emma? If you don't mind, could we switch spots? I want to sit next to Percy." I got up and as I passed Annabeth, I mouthed thank you and she smiled back at me. Percy frowned but as he saw that his girlfriend wasn't glaring at me anymore, he just looked plain confused. But then, as he looked over at Flynn, they just grinned at each other. Oh gosh. This, nobody could miss. As we were eating our lunches and happily talking, guess who came up to us again? Desana. Honestly, does the girl ever learn? And to my disgust, she sat down beside me, across from Percy.

**Annabeth POV:**

As we were peacefully eating, a girl covered in pink and might I add, a classic cake face, walked up to us then sat down beside Emma. By the way everyone was looking at her, I knew they didn't like her. "Hey Percy, watcha doing?" she said. Then, Percy grinned at Emma and Flynn. I assumed they knew what he was going to do, because they just grinned back. They were having a hard time not to break out into laughter.

"I am having lunch with my friends and girlfriend, Desana." Percy replied. I smiled at him.

"Oh, Percy! I knew this day would come! I just knew you'd finally see how great we could look together and oh my gosh, Crystal's gonna freak! But if you're gonna date me, you should forget about your imaginary girlfriend. Even if she is real, I'm sure she's ugly as hell compared to me and a bitch. Well, that won't matter anymore. You're with me! Oh, hello, who are you?"

Oh. My. Gods. That _bitch, _as Desana put it, did not just say that. I got to Desana before Percy and I slapped her across her face as hard as I could. That is probably pretty hard, because her left cheek was red.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she shrieked.

"First of all, Percy meant me. _I _am Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, not you. That will never happen as long as I'm alive. Second, nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it." I said back to her, pretty calmly considering how angry I was. I admit, the least part sounded a bit cheesy but I really didn't care. I wasn't one to usually swear, even in my head, but could you really blame me?

Surprisingly, there wasn't any teacher barging in to stop a fight that would've happened but Percy was holding me back. I wanted nothing more than to slap her again. And punch her. And kick her. Pretty much anything that could hurt her.

The whole cafeteria was staring at me. Again.

"Annabeth, please calm down." Percy whispered in my ear. I shivered at his warm breath against my cold skin.

I stopped struggling against Percy and he slowly let go of my arms, though I could tell he was still cautious.

Desana was still standing there, her mouth wide open.

"_Desana, _you might want to close your mouth. If they can stand it, flys might come in your mouth," I said, smug grin on my face.

"Mr. Mason, in the cafeteria! There's a fight! No, this way!" I heard somebody call, so he could break up an imaginary fight.

"Annabeth, I think we should – " Percy started, but he stopped when he saw I understood.

Under the table, I held my Yankees cap.

We both grinned, and we raced out of the cafeteria.

**AN~ So, what did you think? OOC? Any mistakes? R&R! ****THE FOLLOWING IS IMPORTANT INFO: **** I'm going to change the time to March. It wouldn't make sense for Percy to think of Calypso in the winter, so I will change the time to March. That's all! :) Hope you liked it! **

**Sorry, I had to rewrite a bunch of it cuz it was so messed up :/  
I WENT TO SEE THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN! :D IT WAS AWESOME! Has anyone else seen it? You know I LOVE MARVEL, so of course I loved it XD well, I should have the 3****rd**** chapter up soon. If all goes well, it should be up before Tuesday, latest Wednesday.**

**QotD: What's your favourite song right now? If you have the same fav song as me, you get a dedication for the next chapter. :) **


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hello! Sorry if you expected a new chapter – I've been SO busy, and I barely touched my computer, let alone write. Well, I wanted to give you important, but devastating news:**

**My story Truth or Dare With Percy Jackson and Friends has been removed. **

**I got the message recently, and I wanted to let you know that for some random reason, it has been removed and I won't be able to make new stories (and right when I had one until tomorrow, at 1:30 pm PST –USA West Coast/Pacific Time ), though I can update. **

**I hope you understand, and I don't have the reviews so I don't have any truths or dares. **

**The next chapter will be posted very soon, I just need to fix it up (and maybe write like 2,000 more words …)**

**~BookyWorm15 :))**


	4. Almost Kiss and the Big Suprise

**AN~ SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO SORRY!  
I'll probably be the kind of person who uploads maybe once a week, or later than that. I'll give the QotD winner at the end for now. **

**Well, for those of you who want to read, READ OOOON!  
(FYI: I will take down the last chapter and just put this up. Sorry I took so long, but I was spending a lot of time outside, and away from writing. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy so I don't own one of the best series ever. **

**Chapter 3: Emma POV:**

"Emma, why does it matter? Percy obviously really likes this girl, and she doesn't seem crazy to me." Flynn protested, for what is probably the trillionth time. But, no matter how much he tried, his pleas were falling upon deaf ears.

"Flynn, for the trillionth time: _something is not right with her._"

I'd been trying to convince Flynn that Percy's girlfriend Annabeth was hiding something, and I don't think Percy knows about it. It's not that I'm jealous of her; I just don't want to see Percy get hurt.

After the big fight, and after they'd run out of school, I'd dragged Flynn outside with me so we could stand by the car and wait for him. Percy and his girlfriend went through the doors that go deeper into the school, so they would still have to walk halfway around to get to Percy's car. There is a door that leads straight out to the parking lot, so Flynn and I took that one to make sure we got there before they did.

The only reason I was doing this is because I wanted what was best for Percy, and I know that Annabeth is not. I know I sound like a mother, but I wouldn't hate a girl I've never met before for no reason.

It seems odd, now that I think about it, but I saw her _killing a dog_ in an alley. At the time, I didn't know who she was, but I' sure it was _Annabeth _that day. I think she was kicking it and had something else … a knife, maybe, but the memory is a bit fuzzy. I can't remember what the dog looked like, though I know it was _really _ hairy. And when I say really hairy, I mean the dog was _really, really, really, REALLY _hairy. Why is it that that is the only thing I can remember? Ugh. I hate hairy things.

I was going to stop her, but she'd run off by the time, and when I looked back to where the dog was, it wasn't there. I did see a flash of gold, but it was probably just my imagination. (Yes, it was actually a monster.)

I glanced at my watch again, and saw it had been 15 minutes since we've been here. I know it takes a while to walk around the school, but not 15 minutes. What if they'd stopped to make out or – Emma, you're just paranoid. Percy wouldn't stop to make out with his girlfriend, not if he was … running away with her …**. **I've given up trying to defend Percy now. Annabeth is not good for him, and I will make sure Percy sees that.

**Flynn POV: **

"Flynn, don't _doze off_ on me!" Emma said, as though she was disgusted with the mere thought of it. I was respectful of the idea of Emma wanting to make sure Percy was alright, but standing by Percy's car for about half an hour was taking things a bit too far.

"Honestly, Emma, I'm gonna go home if you don't mind. The bell will ring soon and I don't want to have trouble getting my car out agai-" I started, but I was cut off by the bell. _Great, just great, _I thought.

"Emma, you can talk to Percy tomorrow, or just call him if you're so worried he ran off to go marry his girlfriend or something. But honestly, just have some faith in the guy." I said, then ran off to my car.

If there was anything I loved as much as I love Emma, it would be my car. I have a Lamborghini Aventador J.  
(**AN~I don't know a lot about cars, so I don't if it's only a race car, or there was only 1 in the world or something, so sorry if it wouldn't make sense for him to have this car. I just thought it looked cool and wanted him to have a Lamborghini.) **

Naturally, people are crowding around it, but not as many people as there are when they first see it.My dad is a lawyer, and a really rich one, otherwise there is no way I would have this car.

I pushed by a few people, got in, and started my car.

"Flynn, wait! Excuse me, excuse me. Pardon me…" Emma called.

_Pardon me? Who says pardon me anymore?_

"I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't have your car" I apologized as Emma came in.

"I say it, Flynn." I just stared back at her stupidly, not knowing what she was talking about.

Emma rolled her eyes and said "You said who says pardon me anymore, and I replied I do." I hadn't realized I'd said that aloud.

Emma's hair was wet and she was shivering.

"Gosh, Emma, what happened?" I asked, turning the heat on so she could dry her hair.

I just stared at her, while she had weird look on her face, looking at me as if I was mentally unstable or something.

"Flynn, didn't you realize? It's raining." she replied.

I glanced out my window and saw that she was right – it was raining cats and dogs outside!

She started saying something else, but I didn't hear her. Oh my gods, did Emma look beautiful right now. Her hair was sticking to her face, and she looked happy as she was talking. Emma was only wearing sweats and a plain blue top, but she always managed to look beautiful without any make-up or dressing up.

I hadn't realized I'd been leaning closer to her until she stopped talking and I saw her catch her breath at how close our faces were.

I leaned forward to press my lips to hers, when I heard a tap on the window and we jumped back.

_I will KILL whoever is at the window. _I turned around, but saw there was nobody there. I glanced down, in case they were hiding and saw that it was hail. Just to make sure, I looked around.

I could feel my face heating up and quickly glanced at Emma. She was looking out the window.

I cleared my throat and she peeked over at me. When Emma saw my beet red face, I could see the blush creeping up on her face.

"I, um … I'm sorry, I didn't mean … uh … I … sorry, I…" I mumbled, but Emma just nodded her head, said it was okay and turned to look out the window again.

My Gods, this is so awkward. After sitting there like an idiot, I put the key in ignition and started the drive to Emma's house.

WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT? It was so close, we almost kissed, then … STUPID HAIL!

I will forever hate rain and the sky. Who was the Greek god of the sky? Oh yeah, Zeus. I hate you, Zeus! I heard thunder and shrank back in my seat a little. Creepy. Like Zeus actually heard me.

Before I knew it, we were at Emma's house and she got out of the car.

Just as she was about to close the door, she turned around and said "Goodnight, Flynn." She bent down and kissed me on my cheek.

I watched her walk away, towards her house until she opened the door and was about to walk in when a furry goat jumped her.

"Emma!" I cried. I opened my car door and just got to her when I heard footsteps behind me. They were quiet, as if they didn't want to be heard. I turned around and felt something hard come down onto my head. That was when I passed out. The last thing I saw made no sense. It was a man, but he had … one eye.

}{}{}{}{}{}{

I had weird dreams full of people with one eye. Their voices … they sounded like Emma, but I knew it wasn't Emma because I could see their faces and they looked nothing like Emma. Like I said, they had one eye and were wearing plain white shirts. Their shirts were covered in paint splotches. Or were they food stains?

I must've woken up several times, but what I saw and heard made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed and being was spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with dark brown hovered over me, worry lines etched on her forehead. Emma? I heard somebody knocking on the door and as they came in, I could tell it was a guy. He had raven black hair and I saw a girl with him. She had curly blonde hair.

The next time I woke up, the brown-haired girl wasn't here.

A husky blonde dude, like a surfer stood in the corner of the bedroom. He was probably keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes – at least a dozen of them. They were all over his body ; all over his face, his arms, the back of his hand.

Wait – goats and surfer dudes with eyes all over them? I have got to be hallucinating. I'll probably wake up from this and have a good laugh with Percy and Emma, about how I bumped my head on the roof of my car.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself waking up.

I peeked through my eyelashes and saw I was still in the same soft bed. The creepy surfer was still there in the corner.

I opened my eyes all the way and saw that everything looked the same.

"Flynn," I heard.

I jumped out of my skin as I heard someone say my name. Mostly, I was creeped out at how close their voice was.

"Woah, calm down, it's just me. Emma."

I turned around, away from the surfer dude and saw Emma sitting in an old rocking chair. I could almost imagine her with a cat playing with a ball of yarn as she sat there knitting. Though, she wouldn't be wearing a pink tank top and shorts.

I looked around the room and saw that it looked like a psychiatrist's office. I had been lying on a bed that looked more like a lounge chair now, and there was a desk right behind it cluttered with sketches and drawings. Upon closer inspection, there were pencils, pencil crayons, paint brushes and anything you would need from writing a letter with a quill to drawing the structure of the next Leaning Tower of Pisa. They were in pencil holders lined up along the edge of the desk, with the proper paper to use with it in front of them.

"Where are we?" I asked, turning back to Emma.

Emma looked uncomfortable, and I was about to say more, but then the door opened and Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth walked in.

"Let him sleep, Emma. He still needs rest." Annabeth said.

My eyelids felt heavy and no matter how badly I wanted to know what the heck was going on, I succumbed to sleep.

**Emma's POV: **

"You're joking, right? This is just a big prank to freak me out."

"No, Emma. This is all real. If it was a prank, do you know how hard it would be to make me a centaur?" Mr. Brunner – no, _Chiron, _as I'm told.

"So let me get this straight – the Greek gods are … real? And still alive?"

"Well, yes. To narrow it down, do you live with your birth mother or father?" he asked.

"My father. He left when I was six years old." I choked out.

My dad is always a difficult subject for me. After he left, my mom completely broke down.

I was devastated when he left. I was old enough to understand what was going on, which is worse than not knowing why your dad just got up and left one day. Honestly, I would've felt better if he'd died. He could be dead right now for all I know. I couldn't care less.

When he left, I turned to my mother to comfort me.

Only she didn't. She didn't do anything but sit propped up in a chair or, more often, huddled under the blankets on her bed. She stared at the blank walls of her room or the kitchen all day.

She'd come out of her dark world of despair to make me meals, but sometimes she'd forget and wouldn't come out of her room. But I knew how to make simple sandwiches and I ate microwavable pizza too.

Honestly, she was just like Katniss's mom in the Hunger Games, but luckily, I didn't completely lose her. After dad left, my mom threw anything we had left of him. Pictures, clothes and even some furniture like his soft, dark brown recliner that he always used to sit on.

"Now, I think you'd like to see your friend." Chiron said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I must have looked cvonfused because he quickly added " Flynn, I think his name was?"

My eyes widened as I remembered the Cyclops and how much blood there was … I shivered. Chiron gave a small smile then warned " He's in the cabin to the left, but it might be – " But I was out before he could finish.

**Flynn POV: **

I was lying in the bed when surfer dude – that's what I decided to call him for now – suddenly walked out. Once he closed the door behind him, I heard a voice saying something then a girl walked in.

She was tall, Asian and she her flawless makeup would make the girl at Goode scream. Her dark hair was in ringlets and she had warm brown eyes. But there is nothing warm about this girl.

"Hello, Flynn," she cooed. I gulped. Loud. She grinned.

"I'm Drew. Welcome to camp. Do you know who your mom or dad are?" I stared at her blankly.

"Oh, didn't they tell you yet?" Again, I just blinked back. Drew smirked and slowly walked glided towards me. I suddenly felt like a cornered mouse who was about to get eaten by the cat. Then, she pounced.

I grunted when she landed on me, and I can only imagine how that looked to Emma, who had just walked in.

**QotD Winner: xLittle Nightshade: Payphone by Maroon 5! 3  
I LOVE MAROON 5! :))**

**Okayyy! That is done! I wrote the end in school, and I know it sucked, but I didn't save the file that had the actual ending which I felt was much better. Anyways, don't forget to review, even if you'r telling me your favourite colour!**

**o everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed: Thanks! :) **

**Until next time,  
BookyWorm15**


End file.
